Romeu e Julieta
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao desafio relâmpago do MDF] Kagome ficou doente! E agora! Quem fará o papel principal! Rin's POV


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

"**Romeu e Julieta"**

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que aceitei fazer isso! Simplesmente não posso acreditar que estou me observando, nesse momento, no espelho, com essa **fantasia** ridícula! Por que tinha que vestir esse vestido horrível, afinal! Para encenar aquela peça de Romeu e Julieta, é claro… para que mais seria! Só um sacrifício desses para me fazer vestir isso! Pelo menos, vendo por outro lado, é o papel principal, não é? Eu posso agüentar isso, encenar a Julieta só dessa vez… NÃO, NÃO POSSO! Que absurdo! Em primeiro lugar, eu odeio Shakespeare e suas peças sempre com todo aquele melodrama… e Romeu e Julieta então! O CÚMULO! Por que ela tinha que se suicidar no final, oras? Que desperdício de vida… ainda que alguém a tivesse assassinado, mas não… foi viver o seu eterno amor no outro mundo, e espero que tenha sido muito feliz, por que pelo menos alguém saiu ganhando nessa história toda. E claro, não posso esquecer o detalhe crucial… EU MORRO DE MEDO DO PALCO! Por isso, a minha parte no grupo de cinema devia continuar sendo única e exclusivamente de direção e roteiro. Mas a Kagome tinha que achar de ficar doente logo no dia da apresentação. E onde se meteu a substituta dela! Ah, claro, depois que Kikyou descobriu que seria apenas a substituta se recusou a fazer a porcaria da peça. No final, sobra tudo para a única pessoa que conhece toda a peça de ponta a cabeça, a pessoa que ensina os outros como atuar e a pessoa que teoricamente deveria ficar apenas por trás das "câmeras", EU! Diabos!

Além do mais, por que será que o meu grupo teve a _incomensurável _sorte de ficar justo com a peça de _Romeu e Julieta_? Até que eu poderia considerar alguma peça japonesa, de alguma lenda, que não tivesse tanto drama desmedido. Por Kami! O que eu estou fazendo dentro desta fantasia!

Não posso, simplesmente não posso aparecer em público vestido, vestindo, vestindo… isso! É algo inadmissível. Mitsuki Rin dentro de uma fantasia dessas! Vai ser a **descoberta** do século! Eu de vestido e encenando Julieta! Calma, respire Rin… um, dois, um dois… você pode fazer isso, afinal, o vestido é até mais conservador que nossos _kimono's_, com esses montes e montes de camadas, exceto é claro por conta desse decote exagerado. Até que ele podia ser um pouquinho menor, ou pensando bem, poderia ser um vestido de gola alta. AFINAL QUEM FOI QUE ESCOLHEU ESSE FIGURINO! EU VOU MATAR AYAME POR ME FAZER PASSAR POR ISSO! Infelizmente eu não posso culpá-la, era a roupa da época e ainda por cima… eu que comentei nos desenhos.

Eu acho que acabei de **regredir**… de diretora e roteirista para atriz substituta. Oh meu Deus, que fardo terrível! Será que não dá tempo de arrumar alguém que possa me substituir? Por Kami-sama! Só faltam quinze minutos para entrar no palco. Respire Rin, três, quatro, três, quatro… EU PRECISO SAIR DESSE VESTIDO! E se eu acabar tropeçando nessa barra? Kagome era mais alta que eu, o vestido foi feito nas medidas dela, eu posso mesmo tropeçar. Pensando bem, acho que o busto ficaria mais folgado, mas parece até que está perfeito em mim…

– Rin-san, começamos em dez minutos. – era a voz de Kohaku na porta, ele era meu assistente, muito eficiente… KAMI-SAMA! Só dez minutos! Respire, Rin.

EU QUERO DESAPARECER!

Rápido Rin, tem que haver alguma saída que não a porta da frente! Vamos, **avalie** suas opções. Eu não quero aparecer na frente de toda essa faculdade vestindo isso! Vamos, vamos, não… se eu ficar no closet eles me encontram fácil e o armário não tem espaço pra eu caber lá com todo esse pano…

Ah, desisto, não há saída para mim, resta-me apenas suportar esse fardo de ser julgada por essa sociedade injusta!… acho que li Shakespeare demais pra fazer essa peça. Tenho que voltar a ler urgentemente Agatha Cristie.

Bom, vamos analisar pelo lado bom – se é que existe um lado bom nisso… – o Sesshoumaru não vai poder vir, vai ter que trabalhar a noite toda, e desse jeito eu não vou passar vergonha na frente dele, encenando essa peça e com essa roupa, mas que vontade enorme de rasgar esse vestido! Acho que me suicidaria se tivesse que ser vista pelo Sesshoumaru, atuando, e ainda por cima dentro desse vestido. Com certeza seria a maior humilhação e vergonha da minha vida!

– Cinco minutos!

Quem foi o infeliz que gritou isso! Acho que vou surtar, decididamente eu terei um treco.

Deixe de besteiras Rin! É só mais uma peça, como qualquer outra… que você dirigiu e não encenou. É fácil, você só precisa não olhar para o público, pensando bem, imagine que não há público e que você só está dizendo a Kagome como atuar em dada situação – na peça inteira –… por que será que Julieta não vestia calça jeans e camisas de gola alta e manga cumprida? Seria tão mais confortável de que aquela fantasia… oh Deus!

Pare de se lamentar agora Mitsuki Rin! Você é a pessoa mais decidida que há nesse grupo de cinema e teatro, mostre que você pode fazer qualquer coisa além de dirigir peças… você tem talento para isso, por isso colocaram você no lugar de Kagome. É, queria não ter talento para isso… afinal, não é talento, é maldição.

– Rin-chan, está na hora!

Ayame! Como você pode servir de carrasco para esta hora tão crucial!

Então é isso. Está na hora, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer… mas tudo bem, afinal, Kagome está doente e Inuyasha está cuidando dela. Sesshoumaru está no trabalho e obrigou Miroku a ficar com ele para ajudá-lo. Sango precisou fazer uma matéria de uma reportagem de última hora. Se nenhum deles estará lá para me observar, então não pode ser tão ruim. E claro, é o seu grupo de cinema, você não pode deixá-los na mão numa hora tão crucial como esta.

Está na hora.

E finalmente subam as cortinas, é o primeiro ato… você conhece toda a peça, as falas e ações dos personagens Rin, foi você que a adaptou, então, nada dará errado… es-espere um pouco… o que diabos é isso na primeira fila!

O que eles estão fazendo aqui! E ainda têm a cara de pau de sorrir para mim! Kagome, você deveria estar de cama! Inuyasha deveria estar com você. Sango e Miroku deveriam estar no trabalho, seus tratantes – como estou com vontade de gritar com eles, mas estou no meio do palco – vocês verão uma coisa! E Sesshoumaru também deveria estar trabalhando! Se-Sesshoumaru! O que Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui! Kami-sama! Você não deveria estar aqui!

Kami! Kami! KAMI! Todos estão olhando para mim… estão me observando! Eu estou vermelha, tenho certeza que estou mais vermelha que aquele enorme par de cortinas erguidas. Mas têm mais atores no palco, por que também não olham para eles?

– Rin! – era a voz de Kohaku que vinha de trás do cenário. – É a sua fala!

Ah! Claro! A fala… concentre-se, você não pode deixar a sua equipe na mão, não esqueça. E não é tão ruim assim, você não precisa se preocupar com eles, finja que nem estão aqui, deixe aquele pequeno sentimento de ódio tomar conta de você Rin… vai ser bem melhor saber que assim que terminar a peça poderá descontar tudo neles. Agora, a fala…

É, tudo está indo nos perfeitos conformes… os atos parecem voar… até que é fácil fingir que não tem ninguém te olhando, só o palco, os atores e mais um simples ensaio. Perfeito.

E graças ao meu bom Deus, finalmente o último ato! Bom, esse é fácil, em metade dele eu durmo, na outra metade faço a dramatização mais ridícula da minha vida e pronto. O final dessa desgraça da minha vida.

Até que não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensava. As palmas e gritos de aprovação ao fim do ato, e as cortinas se fechando. Acho que conseguimos nota máxima com essa apresentação. Agora, é só voltar para os camarins e tirar todo esse pano que acho que já troquei umas três vezes entre os atos. Vida de ator também é muito difícil.

Olha só quem está aqui… eles ainda têm a cara de pau de ficar me esperando na porta do camarim.

– Rin-chan! Você estava perfeita! – Kagome, tenha certeza que eu vou estrangulá-la.

– Eu jurava que você estava doente. – falei com o meu tom mais frio, acho que aprendi depois do convívio com Sesshoumaru, pensando bem, ele não estava ali, acho que saiu correndo depois de me ver dramatizando aquela coisa terrível. – E que vocês dois estavam no trabalho. – indiquei Miroku e Sango.

– Ah, foi apenas um pequeno lapso. – até você Sango! Todos acabaram de subir para o topo de minha lista negra.

– É claro que foi. – disse ainda me roendo de raiva. – Eu vou trocar de roupa, encontro vocês depois para ir embora daqui.

– Bom, nós esperaremos lá fora então. – Kagome voltou a falar com aquele sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – O ves…

– Não se atreva a falar dessa fantasia, Higurashi Kagome, ou vai se arrepender, acredite. – e só faltava ela ter elogiado aquele vestido dentro do qual ela deveria estar.

– Tudo bem. – Kagome concordou recuando. – Acho que está saindo demais com Sesshoumaru, Rin.

Eu não respondi, estava com raiva e cansada e com calor dentro de todas aquelas roupas. Simplesmente me virei para a porta do camarim para entrar e me trocar, e poder ir embora daquele teatro, de preferência sem falar com ninguém.

Mas quando eu bati a porta que estava seguindo para o closet para tirar aquela roupa, alguém me puxou pela cintura, abraçando-me junto ao próprio corpo, mas quem…?

– Não sabia que atuava tão bem… – é claro que aquela voz sussurrando no meu ouvido não poderia ser de outra pessoa. A questão era… o que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo ali dentro! Com certeza, com aquele ato eu já deveria estar mais rubra que o meu atual vestido.

– Se-Se-Sesshoumaru! – quase que não conseguia falar o nome dele… nossa, por que ele precisa ser sempre tão sutil? – Vo-você dis-se que i-ia ficar no-no trabalho ho-hoje!

– E acha que eu perderia a sua única atuação? – ele disse ainda sussurrando perto do meu ouvido.

– Foi a maior vergonha da minha vida! – e finalmente uma frase saiu inteira da minha boca. Mas como não se enrolar com um homem daquele abraçando-a por trás!

– Você está perfeita nesse vestido. – opa… agora eu acho que não escutei muito bem. Ele gostou do meu vestido? Gostou mesmo! Ih, acho que meu rosto não consegue ficar mais vermelho nem que todo o meu sangue suba para a cabeça. – O que acha de sairmos, só nós dois, hoje?

– Ahn, er… eu… ahn… eu… – cadê o resto da frase! Rin acalme-se… acalme-se… termine de falar. – Preciso trocar a roupa!

– Claro, eu posso esperar. – ele disse simplesmente, livrando a minha cintura para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa.

– Só um minuto… – eu disse, finalmente conseguindo encará-lo e sorrir. Onde será que tinha se metido todo o ódio que eu estava nutrindo por Kagome e os outros por me fazerem passar aquela vergonha? Pensando bem, que vergonha? A noite estava ficando mais que perfeita, não era?

E por que é que ele me segurou de novo! Eu preciso trocar esse vestido, oras!

– Nani?

– Você estava ótima, Rin. – ele falou agora olhando em meus olhos e segurando meu pulso. – Mas receio que seja melhor ficar longe do palco e de seus _Romeu's_.

– Ah… – claro, o beijo. Eu sabia que ele não gostaria nada da cena do beijo. Mas quem se importava de ficar longe dos palcos? A proposta era irrecusável, e eu tinha o _meu_ Romeu ali, não era? Mas que comparação ridícula! Nem de longe o _meu_ Sesshoumaru se pareceria com o Romeu de Julieta. Ainda bem que ele se aproximava mais de Agatha Cristie que de Shakespeare. Acho que não agüentaria aquele melodrama na vida real. – Claro. Proposta perfeita.

Ele deu um daqueles meio-sorrisos que só ele sabe dar, e largou o meu pulso para que eu pudesse finalmente trocar de roupa e sairmos daquele lugar.

Olhando por esse lado, até que não fora tão em vão assim… não foi tão ruim que Sesshoumaru a visse atuando, e sobre a fantasia… sabe que estou começando a gostar de vestidos decotados!

Bom, tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar agora, finalmente saindo daquela fantasia e voltando para a minha calça jeans.

– Acho que podemos ir agora, Sesshoumaru!

**Fim**

**Bom, esse foi mais um fic em resposta ao desafio relâmpago do mundo dos fics, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kissus da Mitz-chan e Ja ne.**


End file.
